Noragami OVA 03
The Yatogami Serial Murder Incident (夜ト神連続殺人事件, Yatogami Renzoku Satsujin Jiken) is the third OVA episode of the Noragami anime adaptation. It first aired November 15, 2015. Summary Hiyori goes with her family on a skiing trip. While going off skiing on her own, as her parents become lovey-dovey over remembering their honeymoon, Hiyori bumps into Yato and Yukine. Yukine explains that Yato did whatever he could to go to the ski trip after hearing that Hiyori was going and the two eventually, after many failed attempts at getting a ride, managed to go by sneaking onto a bus of middle schoolers. As they are talking, Tenjin appears as well along with his shinki as they are also vacationing there. They all meet up and Hiyori tells her parents to leave without her as she has met a group of friends and would like to stay with them. They all go to the hot springs and take a nice soak, until they bump into Bishamonten's group who have also decided to stay at the same ski lodge. Yato insults Bishamonten and she throws a bucket over the fence onto him. He tries to climb the fence to pick a fight with her only for the girls to throw stuff at home for "peeking". Later, Bishamonten and Yato compete in a ping-pong battle which ends with Yato cutting the table in half with Sekki, earning him a beating from Bishamonten and Daikoku. In the midst of all the fun and chaos, a strange creepy man observes them and decides to make Yato the first sacrifice and Hiyori the heroine and final sacrifice. While everyone goes to their rooms and sleep, Yato drinks alone by the fireplace and is approached by the strange man who promptly beats him on the head with a stick, "killing" him. He then draws a bloody eye on a wall and ties Yato to the wall to create a dramatic death. However, when everyone wakes up and find Yato, they find Yato alive and well and annoyed at having been tied up naked. The others laugh and take pictures, causing the man to wonder why he didn't die. He then poisons Yato's soup with an illegal fertilizer poison, but aside from a temporary stomach ache it has no effect. Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori then go skiing where the man once again tries to kill Yato but fails each time. Yato begins to realize something is up and accuses everyone of trying to kill him. He first accuses Kazuma since Yato turned his underwear inside out until learning, to Kazuma's embarrassment, that Kazuma didn't even know about that. He then suspects Bishamotnen since she has hated him for years and because he ate her steam custard, prompting her to beat him. He then claims Tenjin did it since Yato was selling goods at his shrine, leading people to complain and prompting Tenjin to beat him. He then realizes that everyone has a motive to want to kill him, depressing him. He finally shifts the blame to Hiyori since he has been taking secret pictures of her and posted them on a blog to enhance his popularity, prompting her to beat him and throw him out of the ski lodge. The suspicious man then kidnaps Yato and tries to throw him over the cliff, only for that to fail as well. He asks why Yato can't die and Yato tells him he'd need an ayakashi or regalia for that, confusing the man. The man confesses he was trying to kill Yato because he was an unpopular novelist who was angered that an idol had used her status to publish her book while he had no success. He decided to recreate a murder drama and write about his exploits in prison. Yukine and Hiyori catch up to find Yato lecturing the man about how idols don't have it easy and Yato's own experiences of trying and failing to be an idol. The man then decides to write a book on Yato only to be declared insane and sent to a mental hospital by his editor. Yato eagerly awaits the book's arrival not knowing this while Yukine reads up on how to ski and Hiyori suggests they all go again. Navigation Trivia This OVA is partly based on Noragami Shuuishuu Chapter 6